It started with a Coma
by kalliekat84
Summary: Truthfully the name says it all. This takes place with Zach coming to from his coma. It wont let me pick Zach too, So just know this story should I actually do any entire thing. Is about Zach and Theo.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is Jurassic World crossed with Teen Wolf.  
Zach Mitchell/Romero And Theo Raeken Based.  
I suck at these and I may keep this one going just a test to see what people think. **_

The faint sound of beeping grew louder as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Everything was a blur, bright too, and very loud. The beeping increased as his heart beat picked up speed. He saw a rush of blurred faces before darkness took him again. Though out cold he heard voices. "6 months doctor you had very little hope left. But he woke up." was all he got before the voices faded.

The first thing he noticed was the presence, the one that had been with him all these months, then the scent, that earthy scent, a scent that screamed home to him. Zach found himself running toward it, but like every other time he never made any head way. "Who are you? Where am I? Pl-Please don't leave again!" the figure just stood there, a soft chuckle left the figure and came to Zach's ears as if wind had dragged it straight to his ears.

Then the figure spoke for the first time in six months. "you have to wake up now Zach. You need to come find me. Beacon Hills come to Beacon Hills." He wanted to ask why but all to fast the figure was gone his eyes snapped open in that instant jerked upright fast and Screamed. "No! Comeback!" His hand's where out stretched when the door to his hospital room door flew open. Both his parent's, Little brother and a doctor ran in, Zach looked at them confused. "Where am I?" he chocked out. His throat hurt, he could feel it now almost like he hadn't used it in a while. "Zach I am Doctor Lafferty. You're in lake county memorial hospital, Do, erm I have some questions for you son."

Zach nodded slowly. "Do you remember your full name, Age, day, month and year?" He was silent for a moment then he spoke. Zachery Mitchell/Romero. Going on 18, June 22 2018" the doctor nodded, "Do you remember what happened?" Zach froze, it all came rushing back the argument, him storming off and that thing attacking him. "I was mad, I'd only just found out I was adopted. I wanted to meet my twin sister but my parents kept saying no. So I stormed off, I-I-Something attacked me. I used the double Ulks that my dad had given me for protection, with out those I would probably be dead. I remember blood showering down on me when I took it's head off. Feeling more pain than I've ever felt before then waking up here."

He knew what attacked him blood red eyes, the feeling of sharp teeth biting into his chest then the biting and ripping any place it could till Zach had finally taken it's head off. He absent minddedly put his hand right over his heart were he'd been bitten first even through the hospital gown he could feel the raised scare. Then the doctors voice again. "Zach I have a few things to tell you. First how happy I am to see you awake. Second It's November 22, and you've been in a coma now for six months." Zach felt himself nodding, then felt a pinch taking his hand he felt a chain there around his neck.

He pulled it out and in his hand was a locket, slowly so very slowly he opened it. Inside on one side was a black wolf with a little white around it's mussel, on the other side a solid white wolf, and a lose tuffed of black fur. His mother made a grab for it but Zach was faster, yanking it away with a warning growl and bright blue eyes flashing. "DON'T TOUCH IT!:" The smell he got from the locket was the same as the scent in his dream, Of that guy telling him to come to beacon hills. "I have to go to beacon hills. And no Mother it can't wait." He snapped before his mother could open her mouth. Zach was going to find the male from his coma if it was the last thing he did.

 _ **Alright, you tell me and I may just do an entire story based off this.  
** **Zach waking up from his coma and while he was in the coma and why Theo becomes so important to him.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own anything.  
Zach Mitchell is Jurassic world based, #Amazingmoviecredittothedirector**_  
 _ **Theo Raeken is from Teen Wolf #Againamazingshowcredittothedirector**_

Zach couldn't even remember how it all started. First he was standing there, telling his parents he wanted to meet his sister. The next he was screaming and so where they. "You're not fucking going to see them Zachary so get it out of your think head." his mother screamed, and Zach stood his ground. "It's my fucking right to meet my own god damn twin sister. You can't keep me from that damn it." Zach had not been prepared for the sharp sting when his mother back handed him. He stood there for a long moment gaping at her. In all his life he'd never been hit by anyone let alone his mother. The next thing he knew was her trying to come at him he did the only thing he could think, he didnt know if she meant to hit him again or what but he flew to the door and ran out with out looking back.

Tears stung his eyes not from the hit, not from how his parents were acting but because Zach felt lonelier than he ever had and it flat out broke his heart. Finally free of the craziness that was his family Zach slowed down to a slow walk. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the approaching foot steps not that they could be called foot steps, no it was a pounding like heavy feet falling from running, but a scrapping was combined with it. He did how ever feel when a massive solid block hit him in the back and sent him flying a good distance.

Before he even realized what was happening or that every part of him hurt he was flipped over and sharp red eyes greeted him, a hideous monster, before sharp fangs latched onto him, biting right into his heart, he had meant to scream he really had, but the scream was cut off when the monster let go and started biting every spot he could find. Zach's vision started to blur, he didn't remember pulling his weapons, the very blades his father had given him to protect himself, he started jabbing both into the monsters neck, right until bright red blood showered down on him, he finished chopping the monsters head off with a scream, having not realized that some how he managed to sit up while doing so he fall back the world slowly very slowly going dark around him.

Zach laid there, covered in not only his blood but the things blood too, with great effort he lifted his head to see what it was he had decapitated, where the massive beast had landed laided a headless naked very naked man. His senses told him, he needed to call for help before anything else so he took his cell out, he punched in 9.1.1 it rang a full three time's long enough for Zach to start losing conciseness. "Hello? Hello? is anyone there?" The voice speaking pulled him back. "I've been attacked, " he spoke before everything went black. His cell still on meaning they could track it and find him.

He didn't start out in a coma, no that comes later, he heard voices, worried ones, some crying some screaming. "What the hell happened here, how's this kid even still alive." Zach wanted to growl, he wasn't a kid he was almost 18 that was not a kid. He really wanted so badly to voice his feelings on that but nothing happened when he tried to open his eyes, to open his mouth. It was almost as if he couldn't move, which he wouldn't be shocked, he'd probably broken a few bones, and that didn't include the being bitten by that man beast thing. No he didn't end up in a coma till the hospital Still unable to move anything or open his eyes or mouth he heard voices, his parents maybe. It wasn't till he was laying in a operating room that he slipped into complete unconsciousness.

One minute Zach's eyes are closed and he's laying still the next he's up on his feet screaming and running. "What the hell do you want from me?" He screamed at the massive beast chasing him. Mid-run however he was tackled by the thing and it started attacking, again Zach took his weapons out and started attacking back. The first few days, went just like that Zach running, trying to get away from the beast. The beast catching him and him killing the thing after he had already tried to eat him. The red eyes were always the last to fade before his eyes would snap open and the whole event would happen again.

Until the day a voice broke the pattern. "Are you going to keep doing that every single time? You own your own mind take control." Zach's head snapped around, great now he was hearing things too. It took another week before Zach finally found the sorce of the voice, in one corner covered in shadows was a male figure, it always said the same thing every single time. Right until the fourth week, that's when Zach finally took control and eliminated the beast for good. Now Zach stood still, the end of the fourth week had him staring at the shadow. "Who are you? Why can't I see you?" He yelled and ran trying to get to the spot the shadow was, but with every step he took the shadow grew farther away.

 _ **Most of the chapters will be kept at 1000 words I am hoping.**_

 _ **This is the first chapter the one before this was just to give an idea.  
Comments and such help me along the way if there is something you want to see please feel free to let me know.**_


End file.
